List of promotional trailers
The following is a list of promotional trailers for Gravity Falls. Pre-series For several months before the series premiered, various trailers ran to promote and summarize the series, and its elements. Creature in the Closet "Creature in the Closet" is a short featuring Dipper's and Mabel's documentation of their encounter with thing 26. Throughout the video log, Dipper describes the creature and tries to lure it out of the closet, while Mabel, dubious that the paranormal beast is anything more than an "adorable" possum, hinders her brother's attempts. At the end, the twins decide to open the closet together, only to be attacked. It is still frequently aired. Meet Mabel and Dipper This trailer introduces the Pines twins and their encounters with Gravity Falls' mysterious supernatural side, encompassing clips from the first five episodes. Mabel is described as a carefree dreamer who loves anything having to do with sparkles. Dipper is said to be a curious, highly mature believer in the supernatural. Meet the residents "Meet the residents," which again incorporates content from episodes one through five, serves as an introduction for various characters, describing their roles and traits briefly with one or more scenes and quotations featuring the character. Soos is said to be the "Mystery Shack man-child," shown describing his wisdom, looking out the gift shop window, acting as a disco ball with the entire front side of his head and torso covered in jewels, and sampling fish food. Wendy, said to be a rebellious teenage cashier on whom Dipper has a crush, is shown departing from the Pines twins from the roof of the Shack to go see her teenage friends. Sheriff Blubs is seen breaking into the Gravity Falls Gossiper to interrogate Toby Determined, teasing Old Man McGucket, and giving Deputy Durland a high-five, and he is said to keep watch. Durland, Blubs' "right hand man," is seen in various clips of Sheriff Blubs, and is seen breaking a lamp and spitting out coffee on the Sheriff. Other characters who appear but are not described include Toby Determined, Old Man McGucket, Tats, Tate McGucket, Manly Dan, the Corduroy brothers, Gideon Gleeful, and various others. Series trailer The trailer opens with a scene from "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" in which Soos and the twins are searching for the Gobblewonker, but only find beavers, much to their dismay. It then features various moments from the first few episodes, as well as "Creature in the Closet," and describes certain supernatural elements of the series. Episodes With the exception of "Tourist Trapped," each episode has received a trailer airing one or two weeks before the episode's premiere. Such trailers describe the basic plot and show various scenes from their respective episode, and they are approximate thirty seconds in length. Additionally, a cold open clip from every episode from "Headhunters" to "The Deep End," except "Bottomless Pit!" and "Land Before Swine" aired on Disney's Gravity Falls website. Special events Weekend events As various shows air episodes sharing a common theme, Disney compacts them into a single weekend long event and typically airs a single trailer for it, along with separate trailers for each episode. Marathons Each marathon is given a trailer, typically encompassing all the episodes to be aired. Miscellaneous Waddles The LOLcat style pictures of Waddles, as seen in the end credits of "Summerween," are frequently aired. Disney Channel Saturday Mornings In the iconic theme of Saturday morning cartoons, Disney airs its animated series (i.e. Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, and Phineas and Ferb), every Saturday morning, beginning at 8:00 a.m. EST. There is a regularly aired advertisement for it. Gravity Paws On Sunday February 7th, 2016, the "ultimate fan video" was released during the Puppy Bowl. Leading up to the release of the video, several teaser videos were also released. Special segments Grunkle Stan's Lost Mystery Shack Interviews In July of 2015, DisneyXD released a series of interview videos wherein the puppet of Grunkle Stan interviewed several of stars of Disney and DisneyXD shows. Creepy Letters from Lil' Gideon The promos feature a letter sent from Gideon Gleeful via the Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison, usually addressing a member of the Pines family or town in general. Old Man McGucket's Conspiracy Corner A series of segments that aired during a Gravity Falls marathon from the point of view of Old Man McGucket on April of 2015. 'Pocalypse Preppin' A series of videos titled Pocalypse Preppin were released surrounding the premiere of each episode in the Weirdmageddon story arc. In these promotional videos, it is the McGucket puppet talking from inside a safety bunker. Periodically, images a red and yellow Bill flash across the screen. In the videos released before "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," there are pictures of Mabel's bubble and of the lock seen on it. Below are the promotional videos titles, and the respective jokes made by Old Man McGucket: "Ready for Anything" *Released before "Weirdmageddon Part 1." *His ideas for what the disaster might be: an ice age, World War 3, or a really bad toothache. *His supplies include: a plunger, 4 ice cube trays, spatulas, and a banjo with a mustache. "Hunkered Down" *Released before "Weirdmageddon Part 1." *He borrowed science from the Mesopotamians to survive. *The shelter is surrounded by 3 feet of graham cracker crust. *For a drink, he intends to filter a glass of his own tears. "Hillbilly Shelter" *Released before "Weirdmageddon Part 1." *He filled the room with freeze-dried meat, and "real creamery butter to soothe the pain of the bunions." *He has a lot of pliers, and 900 yards of industrial sized bubble wrap to entertain himself in the "prison I made for myself." "Food Stockpile" *Released before "Weirdmageddon Part 1." *Food supplies: **100 lb potatoes. **fruit bats eating ketchup packets. **80 cans of chicken broth. **90 cans of chicken noodles. **1 can of split pea. **Honey cake for dessert (from his own honey farm). "How'd It Happen?" *Released before "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality." *His theories on how it may have happened: **"Some secret society who worshiped eyeballs and figured the end of days with some algebra pyramid." **"Giant ants that overthrew the government." **"Have I dun build inventions for the good of humanity, or are they just my own memories coming back to haunt me?" "Checkmate" *Released before "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality." *McGucket has a checkerboard that he uses to play against himself. "Governor of America" *Released before "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality." *His speech of Governor McGucket for Governor of America: "I solemnly swear to uphold the constipation and serve one nation by the people, for the people, and yada yada." "Remembrance" *Released before "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality." *He referenced his encounters with Dipper and Mabel in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" and "Land Before Swine," when saying that he will miss them. *He mentioned his raccoon wife, saying that he will miss her. Mystery Shack: Shop at Home with Mr. Mystery DisneyXD's YouTube channel released several videos in which the Grunkle Stan puppet advertises items from the Mystery Shack. Each video has an encrypted code. Jar of Eyeballs *Coded message: three letters back *The code was given as an audio of "three letters back" played backwards, and a message at the bottom that says, "Order today and get three letters back free." Aztec Calendar *Coded message: ILUVW FOXH: PDEHO'V SLJ *Decoded message: First clue: Mabel's pig (using the Caesar cipher). *How the code was shown: on a sign next to Grunkle Stan. Fez *Coded message: KHJDCHGXSRQGHDWK *Decoded message: He gazed upon death (using the Caesar cipher). *How the code was shown: letters on baseball caps *Another code is the product ID "MS-060526" which decodes to "fez." Deer Teeth *Coded message: HLJKW DQG D KDOI ZDJHG ZDU RQ WKHP *Decoded message: Eight and a half waged war on them (using the Caesar cipher). *How the code was shown: text on the screen as technical issues occurred. Mystery Box *Coded message: VRRV BHOORZ EUDFHOHW FOXE *Decoded message: Soos yellow bracelet club (using the Caesar cipher). *How the code was shown: as the product description, under the pricing. UFO on a String *Coded message: EOHQGLQV ILQDO JDPH *Decoded message: Blendins final game (using the Caesar cipher). *How the code was shown: on the floor in front of the produce section at a store. *The UFO falling off of the string and crashing to the ground is an actual, unscripted mistake. *Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox stock photo is a reference to the Paul Bunyan statue in "Roadside Attraction". *Mountain landscape stock photo is Mt. Hood in Oregon. *Other information: At the bottom of the product description, it reads, "Klattu Barada Nikto." This is a misspelled reference to the 1951 science fiction movie The Day the Earth Stood Still. Nacho Necklace *This was released on TheMysteryofGF's youtube first. The link on DisneyXD's site is listed as private. *Coded message: GRW FRP *Decoded message: dot com *How the code was shown: at the bottom of the disclaimer at the beginning Outtakes *This was released on The Mystery of Gravity Falls' YouTube first. The video on DisneyXD's channel is listed as private. *Coded message: The same coded message in Aztec Calender. Code found in Outtake #17 *In the video's description, there is a link. Said link is the combination of the clues from the previous videos and leads to a private video on DisneyXD's Youtube, see link to video here. *In the video when the puppet of Stan says, "We'll do it live!" This is a reference to Bill O'Reilly's [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_HyZ5aW76c overreaction during a filming of Inside Edition.] *Several references to "Winnebago Man" (contains unfriendly language): Stan complaining about flies, then getting hit with a towel thrown from off camera. "Can you do me a kindness" and "I don't want anymore 'nonsense' from anyone around here, that includes me!" *Stan's "We got 18 people moving around. All of a sudden everyone's got to move. Am I the only one who's ever worked on TV before?" is a reference to Monday Night Football's Chris Berman Diving Helmet *This was released on The Mystery of Gravity Falls' YouTube first. *Coded message: none *Other information: At the base of the helmet there is a plaque, it reads, "US Navy Diving Helmet Mark V." Move to Disney XD In February 2014, it was announced that Gravity Falls would move to Disney XD with fellow animated show, Wander Over Yonder. TV Guide noted that, "Both shows feature a slightly older, edgier tone that likely fits better with the pre-teen Disney XD crowd."http://www.tvguide.com/news/disney-xd-short-1082353.aspx The newly moved show started premiering new Gravity Falls content with the "Fixin' It with Soos" and "TV Shorts" in the same week. Several trailers were made to promote the move and Gravity Falls in general, taking note of the mysteries involved in the show. Disney XD Gravity Falls and Wander Over Yonder promo Disney XD Gravity Falls promo Disney XD watch Gravity Falls promo See also *Disney Channel idents Category:Lists Category:A to Z